


Free Me

by Roankomspacekru



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roankomspacekru/pseuds/Roankomspacekru
Summary: Claire (My Black Sails OC) has been a slave her whole life until the day that Charles Vane attacks her master’s ship.  Being a former slave himself, Charles feels a connection with Claire.





	Free Me

"Sails!"  
It was a cry that never failed to strike a combination of fear and hope in Claire's heart. As a slave who had spent her lifetime serving on one ship or another she had never truly stopped hoping that every ship they encountered would provide her with freedom but she had been born a slave and knew that, short of a miracle, she would die a slave.  
Her master had been watching the approaching ship but suddenly dropped his telescope and grabbed her arm, dragging her down to his cabin. Claire was afraid and bewildered but knew better than to question him, not wanting to anger him.  
He locked the door behind them and dragged her to the back wall of his cabin.  
"Those are pirates after us," he said, half to himself as he nervously loaded his gun. "They can do what they want with my ship and crew but I'll be damned if they're laying a hand on me.  
Claire felt sick to her stomach, thinking for a moment that her master was going to kill himself in front of her but he just set the gun on the table and sat down nervously.  
She wanted to question what her purpose was here, knowing he certainly hadn't brought her down here to protect her, but she stayed quiet.  
Time seemed to stretch on endlessly, the men's shouts rapidly getting more urgent as the pirates got closer. Eventually Claire could hear gunshots and what could only be the sound of the men dying at the hands of the pirates as they tried to defend their ship.  
As the sounds out on the deck died down, her master grabbed her arm again pulling her against him, as he held his gun tightly. Just then the doors burst open and a tall pirate with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes entered the cabin.  
Claire's heart dropped as she realized what her purpose was here. As a last line of defense for his own life, her master hoped to give her to these pirates in exchange for being spared. He often had traded and bargained to save his own skin but she had never thought she would be his bargaining chip.  
"Stop right there and I'll give you the girl," he said as he used her as a shield.  
The pirate's eyes moved over Claire, his eyes filled with what almost looked like sympathy where she had expected to see lust or disinterest.  
After a moment his eyes moved to her master's gun and without another word he raised his own gun and fired without hesitation.  
Claire froze, closing her eyes tightly as blood hit her face, sure for a moment that the pirate had shot her master through her.  
She gradually opened her eyes and looked up at the pirate who was tucking his gun into his belt as he watched her with what she thought looked like concern in his eyes.  
"You're safe, pet," he spoke in a deep, gravelly voice, his eyes never leaving hers as he carefully stepped closer. "I won't hurt you,"  
Claire watched him suspiciously. "No, you'll just sell me to the highest bidder or keep me for your personal plaything.  
The man shook his head. "You are your own person. No one owns you. Not him, or me, or anyone else. You're free."  
"Why?" she wanted to believe him but it sounded too good to be true.  
"My name is Charles Vane," Charles sighed and leaned against the desk between them. "And I used to be a slave. I would never wish that life on someone."  
Claire relaxed slightly, letting her guard down a little. "But I have nowhere to go. I have no family or friends."  
"We'll bring you to Nassau and I can help you get yourself settled if you choose to stay," Charles offered.  
Claire hesitated for only a moment. In all her years of interacting with people of all different positions, no one had ever taken her wants into consideration. She hesitated for only a moment before stepping around the desk.  
"I'll come with you to Nassau, Mr. Vane" she said, looking up into her rescuer's blue eyes.  
Charles simply nodded, but Claire thought she saw a stirring of some emotion that she didn't recognize in the depths of his sharp eyes. All she knew was that she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as the pirate spoke again.  
"Call me Charles."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished one of my WIPs! (Well part one of it lol) I hope you guys like this and hopefully my next chapter will be longer!  
> If you're on Tumblr, feel free to send me requests at roankomspacekrufics


End file.
